J'irai te cueillir un bouquet d'étoiles
by AoiTsuki -BlueMoon
Summary: the GazettE // Ou quand on a du mal à oublier...


Notes : ça m'est venu un matin, comme ça, à cause d'une musique de kagrra,. Et voilà ce que ça à donné... ^^.

*

* *

Le temps est clair, l'atmosphère légère, il fait doux et une agréable brise souffle de temps à autre. C'est bien le printemps. Ça a toujours été ta saison préférée.

Je ne peux me retenir de sourire en sentant la caresse du vent sur ma joue. Je penche légèrement mon visage sur le côté pour l'accueillir, comme si c'était ta main qui touchait ma peau, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Oui, je peux presque croire que ce sont tes doigts qui viennent me chatouiller la joue avant d'aller s'entremêler dans mes cheveux. Je peux presque sentir la chaleur de ton autre main au creux de la mienne, je peux presque entendre ton souffle à mon oreille…

_Presque…_

Je voudrais savoir… est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne plus pleurer ? Je veux dire… plus autant qu'avant. J'ai réussi à dépasser ma tristesse, ou du moins, elle est toujours présente mais elle ne me domine plus. J'ai véritablement eu du mal à m'en remettre lorsque tu es sortit de ma vie. Je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir abandonné, même si je savais que ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé seul volontairement. Je te demande pardon pour les ressentiments que j'ai pu avoir à ton égard. Pardonne-moi…

J'espère que tu peux encore penser à moi et que tu te soucis encore un peu de mon sort, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je voudrais te manquer autant que toi tu me manques. Chacune de tes qualités, chacun de tes défauts, tes petites manies, tout ce qui te faisait toi, la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Non, que _j'aime_ le plus au monde ! Tout ceci me manque. _Tu_ me manques, tellement… On m'a si violemment amputé de toi.

J'ai du mal à passer à autre chose, parce que je t'aime encore si fort. J'ai réellement l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais aimer quelqu'un, pas comme toi en tout cas. Je me demande si on pourrait encore appeler cela de l'amour alors…

Je relève la tête et regarde le morceau de ciel bleu qui s'offre à mes yeux et repense à une de nos conversations, il y a de cela bien longtemps déjà…

Je ne me souviens plus où nous étions… loin de la ville en tout cas. Il faisait nuit noire et nous étions allongés dans l'herbe.

« Dis Reita ?

-Mmmh ? Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu serais capable de faire pour moi ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… Absolument tout.

-Même me décrocher la Lune ? avais-je ajouté en riant devant la banalité de cette phrase.

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas que je te cueille un bouquet d'étoiles plutôt, Ruki ? »

Est-ce que tu te souviens encore de ça ? Ce bouquet que tu m'as promis, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas oublié. Est-ce que je l'aurai lorsque je te rejoindrai ?

J'attends nos retrouvailles avec impatience et j'espère que tu comprends que je ne puisse les précipiter, je n'en n'ai pas la force… J'ai le sentiment d'avoir encore tellement de choses à faire ici et tellement de gens qui ont encore besoin de moi. Je ne cherche pas à me vanter, c'est ce que j'ai constaté. Je m'efforce donc de rester pour les personnes pour qui je suis important, alors que je n'ai plus l'être qui m'est le plus cher à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas quand on se retrouvera, enfin, s'il est dit quelque part que nous puissions nous retrouver…

J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, être submergé par ton être et que tu me serres jusqu'à ce que j'étouffe de toi, comme avant… Ces moments où j'avais l'impression d'être invincible et où je croyais que je pouvais dévorer le monde. Ce sentiment tellement fort qu'il semblait se déverser hors de moi et s'étendre tout autour de nous jusqu'à transpercer les objets et les êtres vivant. Ce sentiment qui nous englobait dans une bulle. Notre bulle, notre monde, notre univers… Une douce enveloppe protectrice que rien ne pouvait détruire. Ce sentiment de sécurité je l'ai perdu en te perdant. Je ne pourrai plus jamais connaître le bonheur sans toi, ni même le toucher du bout du doigt. Sans toi je ne pourrai plus jamais être véritablement heureux. Cette plénitude ne s'ouvrira plus pour moi, je le sais…

Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui que je ne vis plus vraiment. Je n'arrive plus à voir l'avenir, à me l'imaginer, à m'y projeter. Le plus loin que je puisse faire est de me demander de quoi sera fait mon lendemain. Il est bien loin le temps où j'avais des projets plein la tête ! Parce que tu étais avec moi et que le futur paraissait nous ouvrir ses bras, plein de promesses et de bonheur.

La seule chose qui parvient à me redonner un semblant de courage et qui me permet de continuer d'avancer est de repenser à notre passé heureux, je ne peux plus m'accrocher qu'à ça, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste…

Une soudaine activité me fait redescendre sur terre. Quelques personnes s'affairent autour d'une tombe à quelques mètres de la tienne. Quelle heure est-il ? Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Déjà une heure et demie que je me tiens planté devant « toi ». Je soupire, il est temps que j'y aille, j'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps mais je dois bien aller travailler. Je repasserai plus tard, peut-être. Je me mets donc en marche et me dirige vers la sortie du cimetière pour rejoindre le monde des vivants, des ces êtres mortels que j'ai l'impression de hanter, et je te laisse ici. Je repars seul, infiniment seul…

Une fois sortit, j'ose un dernier regard en arrière. Est-ce que tu les entends ? Ces trois petits mots que je suis en train d'hurler de toute mon âme ?


End file.
